


Worth Living For My Sweetheart

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comforting Steve, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Mother Hen Steve, Steve is a good man, female reader is in pain, nearly jumping off a bridge, steve understands this pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: This was a ask on tumblr, they wanted female reader dealing with pain and steve finding them on a bridge one night.There will be a part 2, coming soon.





	1. Chapter 1

The alien attack on New York had left Steve feeling….adrift in a world he no longer knew. Without Bucky here…..or Peggy….he felt so very alone, maybe that was why on a warm summer's night a few months later he found himself on the Brooklyn bridge and found...you.

He had come out for a walk, it was past 2am and he didn’t think he would see that many out, but then he stumbles across you….you with only your arms keeping you still on the bridge as you stand on the outside of the railing, looking down into the cold dark water and sobbing, not caring who sees you, your so lost in your own pain, you don’t even know someone is there until your hands let go of the railing and then suddenly a hand is gripping your wrist tightly and keeping you from falling.

You scream and sob and cry, you struggle against the tight hold that is now all around you, your arms pinned to your body as something warm surrounds you. Words are being said to you, but all you know is, you were just robbed from your chance to be with your best friend again and the words start flying out of your mouth.  
__________________

Steve has no idea who this woman is, she looks young, can’t be more than 25 tops and yet he knows this pain she is feeling….her words mirror his own pain deep inside where he has buried it so deep….he still hasn’t grieved for all he has lost and watching this women struggle in his grasp, watching the pain on her face and hearing it in her voice…..it resonates with him so much his bottom lip starts wobbling.

His hold on her turns more gentle the longer it goes on, the hold he has on her turns more comforting, turns into more of a tight hug. He lets her wail at him, scream and fight, sob her pain out in a way Steve knows he will never be able too. He has to be strong and crying for what he has lost only makes him less strong, not weak, but….not what anyone needs to see.

Her words do get to him though and his bottom lip does keep trembling, but that’s the most he can allow for all the hurt this world has caused him, he knows he has been given a chance here, if this woman will allow it, maybe he can help her in a way he doesn’t know how to with himself.

By the time she has calmed down enough to talk, her voice is raw and rough, but tiny and small and so lost, like the world has turned it’s back on her and everything she feels and Steve, won’t be one of those people, he refuses to be one of those people.

“I’m sorry.” Is all she offers and that…...

He knows what it’s like for people to ignore you, act like your not even there and the blonde can’t stop the words from leaving his mouth when he replies, “I’m sorry the world has turned its back on you, and I know you don’t even know me, but I promise...I see you, I hear you. I lost my...best friend too and I know the pain your feeling and your not alone, please...let me stay with you tonight...just to make sure your ok?”  
Steve is very aware amongst the pain here that his offer is a bold one, this woman doesn’t even know him, but she did just try to jump from the Brooklyn bridge and that is very troubling, worst case he calls the police, best case...he can find a way to keep a eye on her for now….he just...worries for her in a way he hasn’t worried for someone in quite some time. 

At some point she had hugged him back, he’s not sure when, but when all she does is nod against his chest not letting go of him in anyway, he lets out a sigh of relief.   
_________________________

Steve ends up carrying her back to the tower, it didn’t take her long to pass out in his arms and once he has her back on his floor of the tower and placed gently in the guest bedroom, he tucks her in and then proceeds to pull a chair next to the bed where he keeps an eye on her throughout the night.


	2. Lighter

2 WEEKS LATER….

You wake up feeling nice and warm, snuggled under so many blankets and with a very warm body behind you in bed snuggling you like a koala bear.

The last two weeks have been….a whirlwind is all you can call it. That morning after waking up after you had tired to...well, it wasn’t one of your finest moments and had you been thinking more clearly, you wouldn’t have have gone so far as you had.

If Steve hadn’t been there…..the thought still makes you shiver just thinking about how close you came to losing all this….losing out on living life and you know you will be feeling yourself a fool for a long time to come, but the silver lining is that while the pain from losing your best friend was still there, you knew it would at least get easier in time and it would help get easier because Steve saved you and he was….everything you never knew you needed and strangely it seemed to be the same for him.

You learned pretty fast that he was a man who kept everything bottled up inside, even worse than you, but if he had thought you wouldn’t try to help him like he had been with you, he was mistaken.

The whirlwind of it all was not even three days into knowing each other, he asked you to move in with him and you said yes, feeling it was just….right. Everyone said you were both moving much to fast, but fuck them, what did they know anyway? You were each others shoulder and maybe you both were clinging to each other much to fast or to much, but again fuck what anyone else thought, it was working for you and Steve and that’s all that mattered.

“It’s to early for thinking so loud sweetheart.” Comes a muffled voice from behind you.

You sigh softly silently agreeing and just snuggle more back into him, making him groan softly. His morning erection as always making itself known, you bite your lower lip.

“Sorry honey, I can go back to sleep if you want.” You offer back.

“Oh no, it’s too late for that baby.” His voice washes over you as he gently rocks his hips against your ass.

You giggle softly and push your hips back harder making him groan again.

“Better watch it sweetheart.” He whispers roughly by your ear and you smile more doing it again.

“That’s it.” He growls huskyly.

He rolls you over as you laugh light and happy before your laughter is silenced with deep hungry kisses, ones you give back just as much. Needing him as much as he needs you.

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason this woman agrees to go with him because yes she didn't know who this was until she briefly saw his face, she knows she can trust steve rogers.


End file.
